Graveside Revelations
by jujuouat
Summary: Rewriting of the graveyard scene from the 2004 movie's and Leroux's novel. Inspired by the fanfiction A Graveside Discussion. R & R please


**Graveside Revelations**

_**Hello ! It's the first time that I write on the Phantom and in english (I'm french), so it was an homework in english class where we had to use expressions of Shakespeare.**_

" Before bedime when I was little, you came to my bedroom. You sat down near me, and told me strange stories about magical creatures. Next, and once when you began to be sick you said "When I am in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. after you said to me"Goodnight, my sweet child".That was the last time that you were able to tell me a story.

Now you're dead ,I am alone, without your music and your love. But you have kept your promise

I have met your Angel of Music, Father, and he is nothing like I imagined. While his voice is wonderful and his music is a masterpiece, he obsesses me and haunts me and follows me everywhere. I saw his face Father, at the beginning I was shocked but after I saw his eyes and they were filled with the most terrible pain in the world. I know he is unstable, and jealous, he lies low in a cave, and is the embodiment of malice but I can help him, help him to be a better man, I can show him that he is the most beautiful man for me. And I know that he's not like you said, because he's not an angel but with his music he's like an angel to me and I don't want anyone else.

I don't know who to choose, Father. Raoul is the young boy of my childhood and the Phantom is the angel from my dreams. Raoul is sweet, kind, and cute, but has nothing to offer me but money and titles. The Phantom is haunted, sick, helplessly and deformed, but his music makes me happy and makes my soul fly. He is a man that all the girls dreams about and the Phantom is the man that we don't want to meet in a dark street. The Vicomte is the man who comforts me when I am scared, and he is the man who fascinates me when I am tormented .He told me that he loves me and as you said love is blind…and I think I love him, too...

- Christine...- Whispered a voice which she knew well.

-Angel ? "

She felt a presence behind her, and a hot breath in her neck. But she was not frightened, she knew that her Angel of Music would never hurt her.

" Did I heard these words coming from your mouth ? These words that I desire so much, or is it my tortured spirit which plays tricks on me ?" He said in a voice filled with pain.

Christine was easily able to guess that the man of her thoughts holding his tears with difficulty. She turned around to face him, he was dressed as usually, elegantly, wearing his white mask on the half of his face, that was the first time that she saw him outside of The Opera Populaire and in the light of day.

"Ange...

- Erik,... call me Erik. -She smiles weakly, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

- Erik,...I...I...

- Christine ! -Interrupted Raoul who arrived on his horse- For goodness sake ! This thing is neither your father nor and an angel ! "

Erik put himself on his defensive ready to jump like a rabid dog, Christine took place in front of him in a protective way.

" I know it very well ! But it doesn't much matter, it will not change my feelings for him- Declared Christine.

- Christine, you...-Began Erik who was having difficulty to believe what he had just heard.

-Wait, don't tell me that you love this freak !?- Laughed Raoul.

-Well yes ! When my father died, he was here for me, he was here to comfort me when I missed my father ,he was there to reassure me when I was having nightmares, he protected me, and without him I would always be a simple ballet dancer that you would never have to noticed.

-She's right _monsieur le Vicomte, _don't be a green eyed monster, I took care of Christine while you strutted in front of the attractive countesses.-Added Erik with a grin.

-You ! The monster, you have nothing to say ! What do you have to offer her ? your music ? a woman doesn't need that kind of things ! Look at you, you gives us a very sorry sight, you are hideous, you cannot even take her to walk in the park a sunny Saturday, I do not know if you know how to kiss a woman ! "

It was too much for Erik, he unsheathed his sword, getting ready to strike Raoul but of a sudden the latter brought out a pistol and pointed it in the direction of the head of the Phantom and said :

" Now Christine make the good choice ! "-He said in a threatening voice.


End file.
